


noses and lips and teeth and tongue

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), DSNiners Kink Swap 2020, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, garak is a lucky lucky boy, there is a lot of oral sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Garak would very much like to have some playtime with his doctor. Now, if everything can stop getting in the way...
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kink Swap 2020





	noses and lips and teeth and tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSkies/gifts).



> massive thanks to my beta solovei, who made certain the porn was not ruined by my typos. :D

It started, as all good things normally do, with a dream.

Garak did not normally put much stock in dreams. If asked about his dreams, he would snort and say some quip about imagination and sentimentality , if only to hide the reality that his dreams tended not to be kind, fluffy things. But this dream was unusually good - he lay on a bed of pillows, in a large Karasi bathing house. There was no steam or heat, or the smell or speech of other Cardassians, as there normally was in public bathhouses. It was deeply warm and private, the only sounds being the gentle rustle of the wind outside, and the quiet chattering of _rejak_ newts as they flitted in and out of the pond outside. The sky he could see through the window was a deep red, dotted with electric yellow clouds - what in real life he would’ve called a beautiful Kardasi sunset.

There was a rustle of fabric at the doorway, and Garak turned his gaze to see Julian walk through the door. But this was not Julian of his reality - this Julian wore Kardasi clothing, a cream silken number with blue paisley patterns that crawled up the loose trouser leg and into the folds of the low boatneck. Garak could just about see the brown prominences of Julians collarbone and neck underneath the loose scarf that looped up and covered his shoulders and the back of his head. Far from the thick, insulates suits Garak himself wore to keep warm on the space station, his clothes were light and loose, and wouldn’t looking too out of place in any city that lay on the Central Belt

“My _dear_ Julian,”Garak murmured. “where _have_ you been?”

Julian smiled, and when he spoke Garak was surprised to not hear the familiar hum of the Universal translator - this Julian spoke flawless Kardasi.

“Out and about.” he said. “Finished my half-day today, went to the market. Then got your text and came here.”

As Julian spoke, he walked towards Garak, his movements lithe and swaying. He stepped and swung his body similar to a Terran snake, weaving his body like the very best Kardasi courtesan, sultry and attractive. Garak watched with appreciative hunger as he approached, and parted his legs so that Julian could delicately kneel between them. Julian smiled at him, warm and cheeky, before winding himself up to lie on Garak’s naked body, and stealing a light kiss from him.

“So what should we do, Elim?” Julian asked, and Garak’s heart fluttered at the casual use of his first name.

“I suppose we could just lie here and stare at one another.” he quipped, and Julian gave him an all-too-familiar look.

“Hmm. No.” And then Julian kissed him again, in the Kardasi way, all nips and soft mouths, noses nuzzling against cheeks and ridges, and Garak smiled in simple pleasure of this act. Julian’s hands ran up and down his body, nails slightly dragging against his rotund belly and all his sensitive spots, making him hiss in pleasure. Garak’s hands were doing the same thing, but it was hard getting at Julian’s warm body when it was all covered in clothes.

“ _Kinasha_ , you look absolutely ravishing,” Garak told him as Julian moved to suck and press kisses along his neck ridges. “But I’m finding it rather hard to find _you_ under all those wonderful clothes.”

“I’ll take them off later,” Julian murmured, and immediately worried at Garak’s swollen third scale with his teeth, which shut Garak up for the next few minutes as his mind went blank with sensation. When he came to some sort of awareness, he could see Julian had moved further down his body, and was now rubbing and licking at his _chuva_ , which was causing all sorts of pleasurable spikes to shoot directly into Garak’s groin. He would evert soon, he knew this, but he felt like he should offer some token protest at the lack of reciprocity.

“Am I not allowed to return the favour, my dear?”

Julian laughed, bright and clear. “ _Kinasha_ ,” he said, almost mocking. “I’m here to please _you_. This is your dream, remember?”

And then Julian moved down, and the first touch of tongue against his _ajan_ made Garak bloom in spectacular fashion, _prUt_ sliding out in a mess of fluid and a syrupy sweet scent of sex. Julian immediately moved to lick and kiss the length, and Garak groaned, feeling himself slip down, down, _down_ as Julian swallowed him whole...

BREAK

Garak awoke to that same syrupy-sweet scent-taste of eversion, and a hand rubbing lazy circles at the frill of his _irilun_ at the base of his _prUt_. He opened his eyes blearily, and found him looking into the deeply amused eyes of Julian Bashir, the _real_ Julian Bashir, all bed hair and cheeky smiles. He closed his eyes, and huffed a small laugh.

“Good morning.” Garak said.

“Morning,” Julian replied, still rubbing his hand against Garak’s everted _prUt_. “I wondered when you would wake up. Nice dream?”

“Very,” Garak hummed and wriggled, trying to get Julian to press a wee bit harder against his groin. “You were in it. You acted very Cardassian.”

“Me? Acting Cardassian? Perish the thought.” And then Julian kissed him, in the Human way, with open mouths and tongue. His scent-taste filled Garak’s mouth and _s’oc_ , and Garak was fairly certain that he could spend the rest of eternity happily swallowed by Julian’s scent-taste and with Julian’s hand against his wetness. As they kissed, Garak let his thighs fall wide open, displaying himself for Julian’s pleasure, and he smiled at Julian’s delighted hum as his hand now had new places to explore. 

“May I taste you?” Julian asked when they break apart, ever the gentleman. Garak nods, and Julian gave him a boyish grin, before kissing his way down his neck ridges, and across his belly, sloppy but enthusiastic to a fault. He paused to nuzzle at Garak’s _chuva_ , before moving further down to where Garak’s _prUt_ waited patiently for him. A kiss to the head was all the warning Garak received before Julian swallowed him down to the hilt, and Garak had to slap one hand over his mouth to stop himself from making an embarrassingly loud shout.

A muffled laugh against his wetness indicated that Julian had noticed exactly what Garak had tried to stop. Reaching down, Garak ran his hand through Julian’s curls, and gripped it tightly when Julian hummed around his length. The heat of the human’s mouth was exquisite, and Garak vocalised his desire through heated hisses and murmurs, tugging on Julian’s hair to get him to kiss and suck in the best places. Julian knew exactly how to please him, having done this hundreds of times, but even then Garak could not stop the deep groan that escaped when Julian slipped two fingers up the back of his _prUt_ into his _ajan._ It did not take long for him after that to lose control, and he came hard, hardness throbbing, spunk spreading itself neatly across Julian’s pretty face.

Julian laughed, a wee bit surprised, and Garak decided then and there that the prettiest thing he’d see that day would be the sight of Julian Bashir’ brown skin dotted with his semen. Julian crawled up to curl up by his side, and Garak attempted to get his breath back.

“Good, Elim?” Julian asked, and it was Garak’s turn to laugh,

“As always. Now then…” Elim rolled over to kiss him, hands wandering, fully intending to reciprocate this time-

And then, because the universe sometimes really did not like Elim Garak, Julian’s emergency alarm went off.They both froze, and then Garak rolled back with a disappointed huff. Julian stared mutely at the ceiling for a few moments, before sitting up with a groan.

“Duty calls, I’m afraid, love.” Julian sighed. “Later?”

Julian pressed one last kiss to Elim’s lips, before he rolled away and vanished into the next room, and Garak was left only with the warmth and taste-scent of his partner in the bed.

BREAK

The day did not go as Garak hoped. Rather than a day of embroidery and perhaps some good sales, his shift was rudely interrupted around lunchtime by a loud _BANG!_ Peering out from his store, he saw a copious amount of smoke drifting down from Quark's, and the muffled yelling of someone trying to put something out. The fire alarms went off at that point, and Garak found himself herded along with other patrons into the fire assembly area near the shuttle bays. There, Doctor Bashir and his medical team were waiting with first aid kits, and immediately began flitting through the crowd to investigate any injuries. 

Instead of gathering and gossiping like the rest of the Promenade patrons, Garak perched himself against a wall, and watched his favourite Doctor at work. Julian was carefully examining each and every patient with his usual professionalism, checking for burns and other injuries. Garak could also see some of the patrons clearly jostling for Julian's attention, not severely injured, but vying for the attractive man's gaze. Garak felt a very familiar roil of jealousy in his gut, but impatiently tamped it down - Julian was doing his job, and was probably oblivious to their intent. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling impatient, and wondering when on earth Julian was going to get his pretty ass over here to check _him_ over. 

About ten minutes later, Julian sauntered over, a warm smile on his face. "Mr Garak. I'm here to do your check over." 

Garak greeted him with a mischievous smile. "Why Doctor, I thought you'd never get around to me. So many people vying for your attention…"

Julian laughed, and shook his head. The checkover only lasted for a few minutes; with a quick scan with the tricorder and a few questions, Julian was done. Still, once he was done Julian paused for a moment, before proffering an arm and asking:

"Would you mind accompanying me for a moment, Mr Garak?"

Garak raised an eyeridge, but he said nothing, only taking the proffered arm and accompanying Julian down an underused corridor. They walked for a few moments in silence, before Garak spoke. 

"What was the cause of the smoke, Julian?" 

"Quark. Apparently he'd purchased a new machine for a client. The thing turned itself on and overheated, and melted all the internal components. No lasting damage - Quark has a few burns, and Rom's dizzy from fumes, but everyone else is fine. Nurse Joahim is looking after them both. Ah, here we are."

This piece of corridor looked exactly like every other piece of corridor they passed, and Garak turned to Julian in confusion. But Julian was looking at him with a heated expression, and Garak soon found himself pressed up against the wall and being kissed quite forcefully by his partner. 

"I saw you watching me." Julian said, once they'd parted for air. "Jealous. Possessive. Making sure no-one did anything untoward." 

"They were practically _hanging_ off you." Garak responded defiantly, and Julian laughed again. 

"I don't doubt that they were. But if you wanted proof of my devotion," Julian's hands wandered down to Garak's waistband. "I could always show you?" 

"Again? I do not doubt your devotion, _kinasha_ , but I shan't say _no…"_ Before Julian could kiss him, Garak pressed one finger to his lips. "We _are_ however in a public place." 

Grinning, Julian fished inside his jumpsuit pocket, retrieving a small remote. He pointed down both ends of the corridor, and pressed a button. There was a _zing,_ and then Garak saw the wavering of a near-impenetratable quarantine field at both ends of the corridor. 

"How about now, Elim?" Julian asked, and Garak gave him a sultry look. 

"My dear Julian, you are a _delightful_ little minx."

And with that they were kissing again, hands exploring bodies with urgent passion. The thrill of this kind of activity in a public space kick-started his desire, and Julian's hands running up underneath his shirt only fed the heat pooling in his belly. Julian's fingernails were sharp against the underbelly scales, but pleasureable as they skated across his hip ridges and across the swell of his belly. Julian's jumpsuit limited what Garak could touch, but Garak still managed to pinch and rub at Julian's sensitive nipples through his undershirt, causing him to cry out in pleasure against Garak's mouth. 

"I want to please you with my mouth," Julian said, and Garak nodded his agreement. Julian's thumbs hooked into the waistband of Garak's trousers, and he pushed them right down to pool at Garak's ankles, giving him plenty of space to part Garak's legs and feel the inner thighs. 

“You could have just unzipped my trousers and kept them up.” Garak says pointedly, feeling a wee bit exposed. 

“Ah,” Julian said, almost admonishing as he got down to his knees. “But then I wouldn’t be able to reach your _ajan,_ and that’s the best part.”

And with that, Julian pressed his face straight into Garak’ groin, and began licking quite urgently. Garak nearly staggered backwards but caught himself 

on a nearby bulwark. Julian’s hands came up to steady his hips, and Garak propped himself up against the hard wall, unable to do anything other than watch helplessly as Julian ate him out. The pleasure of Julian’s warm, wet mouth caught him offguard, and Garak felt weak-kneed and shaky from the intensity. At this point, he wasn’t certain he would evert before making an embarrassing mess of Julian’s face.

Part of Garak’s brain was encouraging him to keep an eye out, to make sure no-one was coming and viewing their little tete-a-tete, but Garak was honestly too far gone at this point to care. The thrill of being found out, of someone seeing him in this state with the man who was _his_ only fuelled the heat he felt, and drove his pleasure further. Julian’s tongue was deep inside him at this point, massaging the membrane that kept his _prUt_ separated from the main space, and it was too much, too _much,_ and Garak found himself moaning as he spilt himself a second time into Julian’s mouth.

He lay half-prone against the bulwark as Julian wiped his mouth, and pulled his trousers back up. As Julian stood to look at him, Garak managed a lazy, catlike smile.

“Twice in one day?”

“Mmmm.” Julian said, smiling. “I’ve been thinking of the taste of you since this morning.”

“And I of you since we were interrupted in bed. May I return the favour?”

Julian kissed him, mouth full of Garak’s sweet-sour seed, but pulled away before it could get too heated. “Can’t. In about three minutes, Nurse Joahim will come down this corridor and wonder why the medifield is up. And I know you like to take your time.”

Garak groaned. “I swear you’re just striving to avoid your own release at this point.”

“So what if I am?” Julian pressed a kiss to Garak’s cheek. “It’ll make tonight all the sweeter.”

And with a cheeky smile and a giggle - a _giggle,_ Garak was aghast - Julian sauntered off back to his work, and the _zing_ of a quarantine field meant Garak could not follow. 

BREAK

Garak stayed late in his shop that night, embroidering the hem of a dress for an Andorian noble. He had been tempted to go home early, but he’d seen Julian earlier heading towards Quarks, with Chief O’Brien. The look Julian had given him as they passed his shop was mischievous to the extreme, and Garak had to furiously stab the fabric with his needle to quash the desire to drag the boy off into another embarrassing interlude at the back of the bar. Instead, he sewed until the music from Quarks had turned from loud to raucous, then packed up and slipped away to his quarters to await Julian’s return.

As it turns out, Garak didn’t even have to wait. As he slid his keycard into the door and wandered in, Julian was already home. Gone was the hideous Starfleet uniform, and instead Julian was dressed in simple lounge trousers and a white boatneck shirt that framed his long neck and collarbones beautifully. He looked up as Garak entered, and smiled, his hands holding a wine glass and a bottle of wine. He poured a glass, and handed it to Garak. 

“You worked hard tonight Elim?” Julian asked with a smile. “I saw you in your shop after hours.”

“Working on some embroidery,” Elim responded, taking the glass and sipping the wine. Red wine, quite pricey - thankfully _not_ requisitioned from Quarks, clearly.”Thank you for this.”

“Felt like being thoughtful. Have you had dinner?”

“I grabbed something from the replicator, don’t you worry.” 

“Alright. I’m going to grab a snack, you get comfortable.”

Julian leant forward and pressed a kiss to Garak’s cheek, and pottered off to the kitchen. Garak paused, watching him for a moment, running the air across his _s’oc_. The scent-taste was different than usual - there was beer and Julian of course, but there was also something sweeter and… O’Brien?

"You taste of bad synthol and the Chief." Garak sniffed. "What _have_ you been doing with him?" 

Julian raised an eyebrow, unrepentant. "Just had a drink or two." 

“Really?”

“....There may have been jelly shots involved.”

"Hmm." Setting his wine aside, Garak stepped right into his personal space, surreptitiously running his hands up Julian's sides, covering the foreign scent with his own. Julian allowed it, and the smug little smile he gave Garak showed that _yes_ he did know what he was doing. Garak just looked back innocently, as if butter wouldn't melt on a face like his. 

"It's a pity," Garak continued softly, fingers flirting with the edges of Julian's shirt. "If I knew you were looking for some _fun,_ I would have removed you from O’Brien’s company _hours_ ago.”

“We can have fun now.” Julian said, grinning.

“I’m not kissing you with a pretty mouth that tastes of the Chief.”

“You don’t have to _kiss_ me, Elim. There’s plenty of ways I can use my pretty mouth. How many times have I eaten you out today?”

“Twice.” Garak paused. “Three times if you count the dream I had before you woke me up.”

“I’ll take that. How about I make it a fourth?”

Garak’s touch turned a fraction more possessive. “ _Only_ if you let me play with you afterwards.”

Julian’s smile turned sultry. “Deal.”

Snack now apparently forgotten, Julian all but bounced into their shared bedroom. He was already stripped by the time Garak sauntered in, and he all but threw himself onto the bed, awaiting. Garak took his time to strip himself, purposefully taking his time, teasing his partner as he slowly folded his clothes. He could feel Julian’s gaze fixed avidly to his back, but he did not speed up, instead allowing himself the slow pleasure of peeling off each layer, swaying and slinking around the room as he did so.

“I love it when you do that.” Julian said, as Garak removed his trousers. “All swaying and weaving. Like a real Cardassian courtesan.”

Garak snorted. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. It’s very… alluring.” Julian rolled onto his back to watch Garak upside down as he stripped the rest of his clothes. He joined Julian on the bed, twisting and swaying as he walked in the way Julian loved, and was greeted by a very enthusiastic lover, who all but pulled him onto the bed. But while Julian had expected Garak to roll over and allow him to climb on top, Garak instead decided to pin Julian to the bed and kissed him the Cardassian way, nuzzling and nipping and kissing everywhere but Julian's mouth, his forked tongue coming out to dance with Julian's warm Human skin. Julian was all too happy to let him kiss him like this, groaning and writhing beneath his touch like a wanton youth. 

"Hey," Julian said, after Garak was forced to stop for a breath. "Isn't it you we're supposed to be playing with first?"

"I changed my mind." Garak said smugly. "I haven't tasted your cock all day - I'm not waiting a moment longer." 

"Well, how about a compromise? Turn around love, and straddle my head-" 

There was a wee bit of awkwardness as they both shifted into this new position, but soon Garak was face to face with Julian's cock, long and thin, already at half mast. Garak settled down onto his knees and elbows, and traced lightly around the length with his black hand-claws, fondling the balls as he went. He heard Julian give an appreciative murmur behind him, and the cock jumped and twitched as it slowly filled. Garak took it in one hand and jerked it slowly, watching with some fascination as Julian's moans got louder, and the cock in his hand got harder and harder. As he worked, he felt Julian shift behind him, hands coming up to hook around his thighs, before the young man pulled himself up a wee bit, and buried his face in Garak's plush arse cheeks. Garak sighed happily at the contact, and shifted his knees to allow Julian greater access. Julian, being the clever man that he was, began to lick and kiss up and down Garak's arse crease, causing Garak to moan as Julian nibbled at the entrance to his _ajan._

The moments after that were a bit of a blur. Garak remembers taking Julian's cock in his mouth, feeling the scent taste overwhelm him as he bobbed his head, taking the whole thing into his mouth. Julian was moaning and groaning unabashedly behind him, and his lavish attention drew Garak's slick _prUt_ out in an embarrassingly short length of time. Garak normally liked to play, to make sex longer, but this time he was just as eager as Julian, and he'd waited long enough to have Julian's cock in his mouth. His moans and articulations were muffled by the hot length in his mouth, but with Julians mouth on his _prUt_ there was no way he could not vocalise them. Julian too was not quiet, murmuring dirty nothings between blowjobs about how much he loved Garak's _prUt_ , how sexy he was, what filthy thing he wanted to do to him. With the overwhelming pleasure the both of them got from the act, neither of them lasted long. Julian came first, his hips stuttering out a few half aborted thrusts before Julian cried "Elim-!" and Garak's mouth was filled with salty seed. Now quite desperate for his own release, Garak ground his _prUt_ againstJulian's orgasm-slack face, against his soft lips, nose, anywhere he could touch, before he too came for the third or fourth time, with a bone deep rumble, all over Julian's face. 

It took him some time to get his breath back this time, but once he felt able, Garak rolled off of Julian, and turned to lie right side up on the bed. Julian was watching him with affectionate brown eyes, his curly hair mussed and his face a pretty picture with Garak's semen sprayed across his lips and neck. They kissed, lazy and slow, drinking in the afterglow and the scent of their prior activities, and Garak was quite happy to note Julian no longer tasted like the Chief. 

"I don't think I'm going to let you wash that off." Garak murmured, tapping Julian's chin. Julian laughed. 

"I'm sure the medical staff would just love to see me walk into work like this."

"Hmm." Garak cocked his head a wee bit. "Was the wait worth it?" 

The grin he got in response was lazy in the extreme. "Oh, _absolutely."_

BREAK

When the dream returned that night, in the bathhouse, with Julian lying paused on his belly, Garak ran one finger along his jawline, and said:

“This is my dream. And I’d very much like to see you out of those clothes.”

And this Julian very happily complied.


End file.
